Healing Words
by Gibbsgirl
Summary: Tony and Kate have a short but very important conversation after she asks to spend the night in isolation with him. Complete


**Title: **Healing Words  
**Author:** Gibbsgirl  
**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Tony and Kate have a short but very important conversation after she asks to spend the night in isolation with him.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS isn't mine. I don't own them, I didn't create them, I just like them a whole heck-of-a-lot. It's really not my fault if I'm inspired to write the little scenes they forget to show us and the big epics they never will… After all, my real life isn't this interesting.

**A/N:** Just a fluffy little bunny of sorts that hopped up and sniffed at me. By now I've learned not to pet them too much… just enough to get them on the page and be done with them. This one just wondered what Tony and Kate would have talked about in isolation if we'd been allowed to hear the conversation. And if they'd really had the conversations in my previous two shorts. I hope you like this…

* * *

"He's asleep," Emma told Kate as the women passed each other. Kate paused and looked at her partner lying peacefully under the blue lamplight in what could easily have been his deathbed. Then she turned and climbed into the bed next to his, grateful he was no longer contagious, knowing she was simply unable to put any more distance between them.

_One more thing I couldn't protect you from, Tony, _she thought. She remembered their numerous conversations after the incident with Marta and Ari. And while neither of them referred directly to the conversation they had about her sorority sister Jesse, they had been out together -- _dating_, her heart supplied -- a few times. Now she prayed he would recover fully from the damage done by the plague virus; she wasn't ready to lose him, couldn't bear it if he was stolen from her now.

Tony watched through lowered lashes as Kate looked at him, then crawled into the bed next to his. Kate; his Kate. She lied to stay with him, lied to make him fight the virus to stay with her, be sure _she_ would be all right. Now she was here, in isolation with him one more time. Why? Did it matter? All that mattered to him at that moment was that he was beyond grateful that she was still here with him. But what were her reasons? Guilt? Fear? Friendship? _Love?_ Did he dare believe it?

He broke the silence in a raspy voice. "You know, this reminds me of the end of Alien." He waited for her response, and was relieved to hear her low chuckle.

In a light tone she wasn't sure she felt just then, she replied, "You know, Tony, one of these days that DiNozzo charm isn't gonna save you."

"So you think I'm charming?" His comeback was immediate, if weakly voiced.

"I think you're a lot of things. Arrogant, irritating, immature…"

"And charming. Admit it, Kate, you're crazy about me. Why else would you still be here?" Suddenly he didn't want this to be another piece of the lighthearted banter that had become their trademark means of communication. Before she could speak, he rephrased his last question in a slightly deeper and more serious voice. "Kate, why are you here?"

Taken aback, Kate snapped her open mouth shut. She'd been about to reply to his teasing, but she wasn't sure she was ready for the serious. She let the silence hang there for a moment before attempting an explanation.

"You're my partner, Tony. You're my partner and my friend. Close friend. And I almost lost you today. Where else would I be? Did you really think I could leave you here alone?"

"Is that all? Close friends and partners?" He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

"You know we did talk about this. I won't be a notch on anyone's bedpost and you're too wild to settle down, Spanky." She heard his sharp intake of breath at her comment and continued on, "Or did you think I didn't hear Gibbs comment about your cell phone? Not to mention all the _girls_ you sent your honey dust to last year. I'm not the flavor of the week, Tony."

Was that what she really thought? He thought he'd made it clear some weeks ago that he'd stopped picking up every girl he saw. Sure he flirted, but where was the harm in that? Kate flirted too, she even flirted with their doctor earlier! And contrary to whatever else she might think, he never treated a woman poorly. He never lied and never promised what he couldn't or wouldn't deliver. If it wasn't an exclusive relationship he made that clear upfront. He took a labored breath before answering her accusations.

"I would never want you to be a one-night stand, Kate, or the flavor of the week. I value who you are too much to do that to you. Tell me, Kate, honestly, why did you lie to stay in here with me and why are you here now? Please."

"Because you're my partner. You're my friend. Because I couldn't just walk away," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Because I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Because you love me?" he asked softly. "Please, Kate? Please…" he trailed off and saw her nod in the dim light. "Oh, Katie, I love you, too," he sighed.

"Is this a short term love, Tony, or what?" Her voice was shaking.

He reached out a hand to her and she slowly stretched her arm out to meet him. Squeezing her fingers gently he tried to explain. "When I saw you in that mask, when I was sure I was dying, I knew. No one else would have done what you did, stayed with me, known me well enough to keep me alive and fighting. Well, except maybe Gibbs. But I'm sure I'd much prefer waking up everyday to your kisses than his headslaps. What I'm trying to say is that whatever I thought I felt for you before, in that moment I knew I'd fallen in love with you. I knew that no other woman would give so much of herself for me."

Kate lay there for a moment thinking about his words, thinking about how she felt. Tony certainly was a ladies' man, and a child at times. But she knew that no matter what, he always had her back and he always took the job seriously. Would he be able to take a relationship between them just as seriously? This would be more than just a couple of casual dates. This would be for real; could she trust him with this? Finally she spoke.

"Are we sure all that _Y. pestis_ is dead?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Slide over a little, DiNozzo." She climbed out of her bed and slipped onto his, resting her head on his shoulder, so she could hear his breathing but not interfere with it. "I'm willing to give this a try, Tony. But this is an exclusive relationship. I don't do adolescent dating games."

He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer, draping her lower leg across his. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and answered her statement with a quiet voice that didn't hide his smile. "With you, Katie? I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
